Skateboard Suprise
Phineas and Ferb build a giant skate park and invite everybody in the neighborhood to use it, while Doofenshmirtz tries to blow up the Tri-State Area, but ends up trying to blow up his nemesis Perry The Platypus. Meanwhile, Candace has a get-together, and Stacy and Jenny have a pillow fight, messing up the whole house. When Mom comes back from shopoping for a new fridge, she sees the mess and Candace is grounded, making sure that she cannot bust Phineas and Ferb. Then, their skate park gets blown up, and everybody goes home. Then Ferb says his line, which this time is very long. Meanwhile, Perry comes back and Ferb says "Oh, there you are, Perry," which is his second line in the movie. The episode ends with Doof sighing and starting to repair the inator. Plot of the movie: Phineas and Ferb are lying under the tree in their backyard, when a lasaer beam shoots them and they are both exposed with a powerful substance that was somehow added into the laser beam. The substance allows them both to become great at skateboarding, and so they build a skateboard park to have a skate board show. They invite everybody, and the Fireside girls are shown passinig out flyers at the Googleplex Mall. Candace gets one while shopping for jeans, and decides to use it to bust the boys. She takes it to Mom, unaware that it flew out of her hand, and landed into a sewer. When she gets to the supermarket, the invitation is gone. She screams, and runs back to the mall, only to find out that there are no more because they were all given out while she was gone. The scene swithes to Perrry, sliding down a slide and landing in his lair. Maiior Monogram tells him to just go stop Doof, whatever he's doing.Perry flies off in his chair, which prosuces a large helicopter-like thing that propels him in the air. when he is at Doof's lair, he puts down his helicopter chair, and jumps into Doof's lair through a open hole where turns out to lead to a bunch of traps. He is suddenly covered in a bunch of jelly, which is the trap that Doof is using to trap him. Doof unveils a inator called the Blowupinator, which is supposed to blow up the whole tri state area. Perry jumps in front of it, and starts to push the inator towards the balcony, and tries to make it crash down below the building. Doof pulls it back, and starts trying to shoot it at Perry, while he ducks and jumps out of the way of the beams. Meanwhile, the boys have already built a giant skate park, and Candace is getting bored. She calls Stacy and Jenny, and invites them ti have a get together at her house. They say yes, and soon, the doorbell rings. as soon as Candace opens the door, the two girls barge in, screaming "Pillow Fight!!!" as they jump up onto the sofa and grab pillows, swinging and throwing them at each other. Soon, they have made a pretty big mess, and Phineas and Ferb have not noticed that this happened. They leave to get more skateboards for the others to join in, and Candace is too busy trying to stop the girls from doing a pillow fight to notice Phineas and Ferb's skate park, even though that it is getting really loud, and everybody has joined in skateboarding, with Phineas soing a chant with Ferb playing a guitar at the front of the line. Meanwhile Lindaa is driving home from shopping, and Candace tries to get Linda to stay out of the house so she can clean up the big mess. But Llinda insists that first she has to put the groceries in the fridge, and heads towards the door. When she sees the big mess, she gasps and tells Candace that she is grounded, leaving no choice for her but to go up to her room, where she cannot bust her brothers. Meanwhile, a stray from Doof's inator hits the skate park, and it is blown up, causing every body to to be propelled into the air. The park is now gone, and as usual, Perry breaks Doof's intator, making Doof cry, possibly for the first time, as Perry parachutes back down to the backyard. Ferb says two lines,one of which is "There you are, Perry." The episode ends with Doof sighing, and gathering the inator's leftover parts and repairing the broken inator sadly. Errors When ferb is playing the guitar, his shirt button is missing. When the Fireside Girls pass out flyers, Alyson is seen wearing a watch. In the next shot containing Alyson, the watch is gone and Candace is missing a sock on her left foot. Phineas skateboard is green one stripe in the first shot of Phineas with a skate board, and in the next shot, it is blue with no stripes. (although, this could be because that Phineas could have mixted up the skateboard with another one after he got more skateboards.) When everybody joined in skate boarding, the other unnamed kids were gone, and there were only kids that Phineas and Ferb knew. Also, after it was blown up, the unnamed children were back. Characters present in the movie Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Albert, Candace, Stacy,Jenny, majior Francis Monogram, perry, Doof, Pack of unnamed kids Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes